legalfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
영어
영어(英語, )는 영국의 잉글랜드 지방에서 기원한 서게르만어군의 한 언어이다. 오늘날에는 전세계 수많은 국가에서 주요 언어로 사용되고 있으며 공식 언어로서뿐만 아니라 제2언어로서도 광범위하게 사용되고 있다. 영어는 또한 전세계에서 가장 폭넓게 가르쳐지고 이해되는 언어로서 때때로 링구아 프랑카에 비유된다. 현재 약 3억 8천만 명이 영어를 모국어로 사용하고 있다. 제1외국어로 사용하는 사람은 추산 방법에 따라 1억 5천만에서 10억으로 파악된다. 그 외에도 영어는 다양한 종류의 의사소통이나 과학, 사업, 항공, 오락, 외교, 인터넷 등의 분야에서 주된 국제어로 사용되고 있다. 실제로 1945년 UN 설립 이래 계속 UN의 공식 언어들 중 하나이다. 영어는 본래 앵글로색슨 족의 언어로 서게르만어군에서 발달한 고대 영어에서 기원하였다. 영어는 게르만어파의 주요 어간을 보존하면서도 고대 영어로부터 고유의 문법 체계를 발달시켜 왔다. 특히 영어는 노르만 정복이나 기타 여러 역사상 주요 사건으로 인해 다른 어떠한 게르만어파의 언어보다 프랑스어와 라틴어의 영향을 받아 왔다. 동시에 영어는 잉글랜드 지역에서 브리튼 제도 전체로 확산되었고, 마침내 오늘날의 미국, 캐나다, 오스트레일리아, 뉴질랜드 등의 대영제국의 영토나 식민지로도 확산되기에 이른다. 이러한 역사적 배경으로 인해 영어는 오늘날 이전에 영국이나 미국의 영향권하에 있었던 파키스탄, 가나, 인도, 나이지리아, 남아프리카, 케냐, 우간다, 필리핀 등 많은 나라에서 공용어이다. (여러 공용어 중 하나인 경우도 있다.) 또한 영어는 게르만어파의 언어 중에서 가장 널리 사용되는 언어이며, 사실상 전세계 언어 중에서 가장 폭넓게 쓰이는 언어라고 할 수 있다. 원어민의 수만 따진다면 중국어나 힌디어가 영어보다 더 많이 사용된다고 할 수 있으나, 이들 언어는 제1언어나 제2언어 사용자를 모두 고려한다고 하더라도 영어에 비하면 훨씬 제한된 지역에서 사용되고 있다. 이는 대영제국의 대외 팽창으로 인해 전세계로 영어가 확산되고, 제2차 세계 대전 이후 미국의 경제적 문화적 영향력이 증가한 데에 기인한다. 특히 근대에 들어 통신기술의 발달로 The English Language: A Guided Tour of the Language, David Crystal, Penguin 2002, ISBN 0-14-100396-0 영어는 다른 문화권 등에도 영향을 주었다. 이렇게 영어의 영향력이 증가함에 따라 여러 분야에 있어서 최소한의 실용적 지식이 필요해졌고, 전세계 각국 교육 부처들은 기초적인 수준 이상의 영어교육을 하위 교육기관에 위임하고 있다. 영어도 숫자를 읽을 때 1000 단위로 끊어 읽는다. 영어의 경우, 달과 요일은 대문자를 첫 글자로 쓰며, 개인주의적인 성향이 강해 '나'인 I를 항상 대문자로 쓴다. 기원 영어는 1500년의 역사를 가지고 있다. 영어의 시발점은 정확히 알려져 있지 않지만 대체로 앵글로색슨족이 449년에 영국으로 건너온 이후에 영어가 시작되었다고 보고 있다. 이들은 영국에 건너온 다음 각 부족을 중심으로 각기 왕국을 건설하여 영국 전토를 점거하였고 앨프레드 왕 때에 와서 이들 왕국이 통일되었다. 이들이 영국으로 가지고 들어온 언어는 문법적인 관계를 굴절형으로 나타내는 게르만어적 굴절어였다. 그러나 덴마크와 바이킹의 연이은 침입과 그들의 정착으로 인해 외부 언어와 영어의 통합 현상이 나타나면서 굴절어적 성격이 사라지기 시작했다. 1066년 노르만 정복은 영어의 역사에 중요한 사건으로서 이후 영어는 어휘 면에서 프랑스어의 강한 영향을 받게 되었다. 15세기에서 16세기의 런던영어가 초기 근대영어라고 불린다. 초기 근대영어와 그 이전 단계의 영어를 비교해보면 어순의 확립과 철자의 고정이라는 점이 초기 근대영어에 있다는 것을 알 수 있으며 이것이 초기 근대영어의 두드러진 특색이다. 발음 영국 발음과 미국 발음의 차이점 * 미국 영어에서는 일부 모음이 이중모음화된다. * 영국 영어에서는 모음 사이에 오지 않고 모음 뒤에 있는 이 대체로 생략된다. * cod, box의 모음은 영국 영어에서는 처럼 발음이 나고, 미국영어에서는 처럼 발음된다. * 미국영어의 bad는 영국 영어의 bad와 모음의 소리가 동일하지만, 영국 영어의 bath에서는 모음이 마찰음인 s, f, th 앞에 위치하기 때문에 처럼 발음된다. 숫자 표현 *0-zero *1-one *2-two *3-three *4-four *5-five *6-six *7-seven *8-eight *9-nine *10-ten *11-eleven *12-twelve *13-thirteen *14-fourteen *15-fifteen *16-sixteen *17-seventeen *18-eighteen *19-nineteen *20-twenty *30-thirty *40-forty *50-fifty *60-sixty *70-seventy *80-eighty *90-ninety *100-one hundred *1000-one thousand *10000-ten thousand *100000-one hundred thousand *1000000-million *10000000-ten million *100000000-one hundred million *1000000000-billion *10000000000-ten billion *100000000000-one hundred billion *1000000000000-trillion 요일과 달 *1월-January *2월-February *3월-March *4월-April *5월-May *6월-June *7월-July *8월-August *9월-September *10월-October *11월-November *12월-December *일요일-Sunday *월요일-Monday *화요일-Tuesday *수요일-Wednesday *목요일-Thursday *금요일-Friday *토요일-Saturday 사용자 브리태니커 백과사전에 따르면 1990년, 백만 명 이상의 인구가 영어를 사용하는 국가는 다음과 같다. # 223,900,000 미국 # 60,000,000 나이지리아 # 53,300,000 영국 # 32,000,000 필리핀 # 21,000,000 인도 # 16,000,000 캐나다 # 14,800,000 오스트레일리아 # 5,500,000 말레이시아 # 3,700,000 탄자니아 # 3,500,000 남아프리카 공화국 # 3,300,000 아일랜드 # 3,200,000 뉴질랜드 # 2,700,000 라이베리아 # 2,300,000 자메이카 # 1,200,000 트리니다드 토바고 # 1,000,000 싱가포르 영어의 분화와 각 영어의 방언 *영국과 미국 영어의 차이 (American and British English differences) *미국 영어(American English) **필리핀 영어 **스페인 영어(Spanglish) **하와이 영어 *영국 영어(British English) **홍콩 영어 **중국 영어(Chinglish) **싱가포르식 영어(Singlish) **인도네시아 영어 **말레이시아 영어(Manglish) **인도 영어(Indian Inglish) **중동 영어 **러시아 영어(Ruglish) **아라비아 영어 **오스트레일리아 영어 **캐나다 영어(Canadian English) **뉴질랜드 영어 **스코틀랜드 영어(Scotish) **아일랜드 영어 **아프리카 영어(African English) **라이베리아 영어 **자메이카 영어 **카리브해 영어(Caribian English) **독일 영어(Germish) **타이 영어 **베트남 영어 같이 보기 * 쉬운 영어 * 쉬운 영어 쓰기 운동 * 영어를 공식 언어로 채택한 나라들 * 앙글리쉬 * 한국어식 영어(또는 콩글리쉬) * 일본식 영어 인용 바깥 고리 * 영어/한국어 단어 * 캠브리지 사전 * Learning English abroad! English School in England * More than 20000 English words recorded by a native speaker * Online vocabulary and grammar exercises for ESL students - interactive tests * BBC - Radio 4 - Routes of English * English Grammar Online free exercises, explanations, games and teaching materials on English as a foreign language * Learning English Online grammar, vocabulary, exercises, exams - English as a second language. * Learn English Online for Arabic users at the church of St. Takla Himanot's site * Pako's English Page - Articles and advice on learning English * Ethnologue report for English * Freelang - French-English Dictionary made by Bertrand Cornu * LanguageMonitor - Watchdog on contemporary English usage * teach-yourself-english.com Free online English course * Development of English * English Speaking Union * The World's Most Widely Spoken Languages * Antimoon - How to learn English - Advice and inspiration for learners of English. * Zozanga ESL - Learn Online English How to learn English. * Free English spelling quizzes * Conversation and Resource Point for Learners of English * Global English Salon - Listen to English online free. * 5 free lessons of Global English * 한국어 > 영어- Learn and listen to useful expressions in English Each expression is presented with an audio recording and an illustration * What Does That Mean? A wiki based lexicon of English idioms from around the world. 분류:영어